Star Wars Meets Destiny
by Roughdragon
Summary: General Grievous receives an upgrade to his ship, which can now travel to different galaxies. What happens when he finds the Sol system, home of the Guardians? Please leave feedback :) Sorry that I've not been updating this story because of computer problems. I'll get right back to it soon!
1. Chapter 1

[A WORK IN PROGRESS]

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

"General, we are nearing the edge of the galaxy!"

General Grievous looked out through the window, at the new frontier. His ship, The _Malevolence,_ was upgraded so that it could warp between galaxies, something unheard of, and officially, still so. He was excited, he imagined all the new planets to be conquered, more beings to serve the separatists... He sank back into the captain's chair. He had to be careful though, no other ship could reach him to send backup, for a few days at least. He was alone with his droids, an annoying thought. Oh well. They were nearing a common yellow star, approaching at hyper-warp speed.

"General, we are nearing a star system with approximately nine main planets. No lifeforms detected so far."

Grievous still sat up in his chair. This is the first of many, he thought. He fantasized about taking control of all the systems in this galaxy, one by one. His thoughts were interrupted by one of the battle droids.

"General, we are passing the outermost planet."

Grievous looked out the window and saw a desolate, ruined planet. It was very small, pockmarked by craters. Then passed a much larger planet with unusually wide rings. He spotted what looked like a space station.

"Scan for life forms," Grievous commanded.

"Scanning."

Grievous waited.

"No life forms detected."

Grievous slumped back into his chair. he had hoped that they would find some life early on, but apparently this wasn't the case. They went farther into the system, into an asteroid belt. Grievous saw ruins, real ruins. There was salvage everywhere. Luckily he had a tactical droid as a navigator, because the ship expertly weaved through the twisted metal. Grievous could have sworn that he saw one of the ships move, but he dismissed it. Everything was a mess here, and the ship only had enough power to scan once more, so he didn't want to waste it here. The _Malevolence_ moved between the blue-green planet and the red-orange planet.

"Scan for life forms," Grievous commanded one more.

He waited, the tension rising.

"Life forms detected, lots of them," the droid announced.

If Grievous could smile, he would be grinning right now.

"Go to the blue planet, it looks as if it is the most habitable."

"Roger Roger."

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

Back on Earth, the tower was bustling with activity. Guardians were moving about, buying weapons, handing over engrams, organizing their vault. Commander Zavala was in the Vanguard HQ, making sense of what he was seeing. He looked at the bluish screen, not believing his eyes. A ship had entered from _outside _the Sol system. It was no fallen skiff or cabal command ship, it was much, much bigger.

"A new enemy, sent by the Darkness maybe?" Ikora Rey, the warlock vangaurd, had suggested.

"No." Cayde-6, the hunter vanguard, stated. "The Darkness travels in packs. This is just one ship."

Zavala broke away from the screen and looked at the two vanguards.

"This ship must be from somewhere else, a conqueror's ship, from the looks of it. It actually has _laser_ cannons, based on the design of its guns. It is also heavily armored, even a fleet of fallen skiffs couldn't take it down."

"I think you are over-exaggerating," Cayde said. "Skiffs are tough."

"Well either way we need to be prepared, since it is heading our way." Zavala said bluntly. "I will alert all the guardians. Ikora, go tell The Speaker. Cayde, grab your rifle, because it's going to be a helluva fight, from the looks of it."

**Chapter 3: The Invasion**

**"**Count Dooku, I request some reinforcements. From my observations, These creatures are well armed. They can easily fight my battle droids and win. I need deadlier reinforcements, commando droids."

"I will send you reinforcements, General. But keep in mind: They will take a while to arrive. And also, I am only doing this because of the importance of your mission."

"My thanks, Count. I will not fail," Grievous stated.

"So you say." The hologram faded.

"Approaching the surface," The tactical droid said.

Grievous went to the intercom: "Prepare for landing," he announced.

The _Malevolence_ barely fit on the rugged terrain of this planet, and almost ran into an abandoned building. They had landed on the outskirts of what looked like a populated city. Perfect, the general thought. New life to conquer, and intelligent life at that. As the droids unloaded from the massive _Malevolence,_ a spotter from the wall of the Last City looked upon the vast army of robots. He turned on his comms._  
><em>

"This is Titan-Alexander from section 1-2 of the wall. The code of the day is Pluto." (The military had established a code system to avoid false calls.) "I have spotted a class 5 freighter on the outskirts of the City. It looks as if an army is marching towards us."

"Alexander this is control. Wait for the other guardians to show up. Do not engage until ordered to do so."

"Understood."

As he looked at the approaching army, he wondered if the guns hey carried could pierce his beloved Firebreak armor. He was one of the last surviving members of the Firebreak order and carried his blue-gold armor with pride. He doubted it. He loaded his Jigoku Scout Rifle and waited, watching their stiff, mechanical movements from his perch. The robots he saw resemble the ones from the tower, except they were armed. He saw the bulk of the army, tan-colored, skinny droids with a square torso. He looked back a bit and saw bigger, more powerful looking droids, greyish-blue, armed with a wrist mounted cannon from the looks of it. He looked at the back of the square formation to look for the commanding officer, and saw a tall, bone-white robot that stood out like a sore thumb. It wore a greenish cloak and looked like it had no weapons. Good. From what Alexander saw it looked like the whole Vex army was marching toward him. He heard footsteps and shouts. Backup had arrived.

**Chapter 4: The Preparation For War**

Grievous looked upon the amassing army of the City. He thought the rainbow of colors of their armor meant that they were disorganized. Not at all. The force marched towards them, the seemingly most heavily armored in the very front, the sharpshooters in cloaks on the flanks, and soldiers who donned robes in the back, whose purpose was unclear, since they didn't seem to contribute anything. His army, however, was vastly superior in numbers. He wanted to wait to use his droidekas so that they battered the enemy when their explosives ran low. As the two armies advanced towards each other, Grievous noticed small things about these creatures. They seemed so familiar. Then it hit him: these creatures were humans. He recognized their gait, they way they held their weapons, with pride. He had found the human home world. His superiors would be pleased. As the armies drew nearer and nearer, about a kilometer apart, Grievous got ready for the massive battle waiting to unfold.

"Ready weapons!" He commanded.

The droids raised their blasters.

On the guardian side, Commander Zavala held his Thunderlord machine gun and marched in front of the formation, leading the assault. Cayde was on the right flank, his custom Prudence II at the ready, as always. Ikora Rey was in front of the warlocks, her Invective shotgun, an antique from her childhood, was locked and loaded. Alexander marched with the other titans, at the front. he was on the right of Commander Zavala, this being the second time he had ever seen him in person. Zavala was wearing superdense titanium plate reinforced with 5 centimeters of various shock absorbers and more metal plate, which was usually reserved for tanks, which they had none.

"Ready Weapons!" Commander Zavala's voice was so loud that even Grievous heard it from the edge of the battle.

Grievous tensed up. He didn't know why, but this army's demeanor almost shook him. They walked like they weren't afraid of anything that was living or dead, and as the command boomed, they simultaneously raised their various assortment of weapons of the likes he had never seen before.

"Fire!" Grievous and Zavala shouted the command at almost the same time, and chaos ensued.

**Chapter 5: The Battle of Section 1-2**

Fire and bolts erupted from both sides of the battle. On the droid's side, battle droids were being slaughtered, mowed down left and right, but there was always another to replace it. The super battle droids were faring better, taking bullets and shooting back with little casualties. Grievous finally figured out the purpose of the robe wearing people: artillery. They were throwing balls of energy ah the droids, scattering them.

On the Guardian's side, they had less soldiers, but were more skilled than the battle droids. The titans were absolutely tanking bolts, absorbing the shots as if each bolt was a drop in a rainstorm. Zavala was charging forward, holding a Thunderlord in one hand and a Harbringer in the other. A few unlucky titans were shot and killed by the storm of red, but were being revived by others and were instantly back into action, fueled by hatred of their death. The hunters were also faring well. They casually picked off battle droids and super battle droids alike. Unfortunately, droids started shooting back, and hit some of the hunters. Hunter armor was not made to be as strong as titan armor, but it was thin nonetheless. Hunters were being shot down, but luckily were at a range were they could be safely resurrected. The warlocks were hurling orbs of energy at the opposition, crushing them. they were in the back, mostly because they had even less armor than the hunters, and depended on their personally generated force field.

Grievous saw the massacre of his droids and sent out the Droidekas. The Droideka was as close of a walking tank as a titan was, with an impenetrable force field surrounding it when it stops moving. And in an instant, as soon as the Droidekas started firing, the tides turned immediately. They were much more accurate, like stationary turrets, and started to gun down titans and hunters alike. Alexander, being a defender titan, threw up a defender bubble, and watched as the bolts thumped harmlessly against it. The two armies were practically right next to each other at this point, and a bunch of titans rushed out to fight the droids in melee combat. The hunters, on the other hand, were focusing on taking down the Droidekas. Cayde took out a modified golden gun, holding 8 shots in the chamber. He shot at a Droideka, punching through its shield and destroying it. The Droideka exploded, taking out more droids in the explosion. He did the same to seven others, clearing a decent area in the opposing army.

General Grievous was not pleased with what he was seeing. His army was being destroyed by the hundreds. He looked up though, and saw a separatist dropship heading in his direction. He was relieved. Reinforcements had arrived. But when the dropship landed and opened, it was not a team of commando droids, but Count Dooku.

"Where are my reinforcements?" Grievous demanded. He was furious.

"They are on a neighboring planet, one that the natives call Venus. Withdraw your remaining troops, General. Fall back to Venus, and we will fight them there."

"Grievous was fuming, but before he did anything, Count Dooku went back into the dropship and lifted off to orbit.

"Push them back, Guardians!" Zavala's voice was heard and the Guardians fought harder, seeming to force the droids back. Alexander was fighting near Zavala, and was expertly picking off targets with his scout rifle. All of a sudden, he heard a yell, and Lord Shaxx and Lord Saladin were charging into battle with crucible guardians, colliding into the wall of droids and knocking them over like bowling pins. Lord Shaxx was holding an Invisible Hand shotgun, shooting it as fast as possible and brutally beating the droids with it. Lord Saladin was gunning down droids with Jolder's Hammer. 7 fireteams worth of crucible guardians were charging through the ranks of the droids, trampling them. Zavala, inspired by this, charged forward while yelling, "Go forth Guardians! Destroy them!" The Guardians made one final push as the _Malevolence_ was flying into orbit. The Guardians surged forward, obliterating any droid that got in their way. Meanwhile, General Grievous was speaking to Count Dooku.

**Chapter 6: An Odd Plan**

"I could have beaten them!" Grievous roared.

"No you couldn't have." Dooku replied. "These Guardians can revive themselves instantly and without any side effects. They would have outlasted you."

"Bah! I almost had them! Where are we going in this Venus anyway?"

"We will regroup in front of what the Guardians call, 'The Vault of Glass.'"

"Why?" asked Grievous.

"Guardians are afraid of going through to the Vault of Glass. It is the perfect place to regroup."

"Fine" Grievous said. "But I better have my reinforcements when I arrive."

"As you wish." Count Dooku motioned to a fleet of dropships, all filled with commando droids.

"Good, good." Grievous said as they descended into the acidic clouds of Venus.

**Chapter 7: Going Hunting**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 7: Intervention**

Location: Coruscant

"Sir, we have intercepted a transmission from Separatist space," stated Captain Rex. Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight, stopped fixing his ship and turned to face Rex.

"What are they saying?" he asked.

"Something about reinforcements... coming from another galaxy!" exclaimed Rex.

"Show me."

A hologram of General Grievous appeared, talking in a distorted voice.

**"**Count Dooku, I request some reinforcements. From my observations, These creatures are well armed. They can easily fight my battle droids and win. I need deadlier reinforcements, commando droids."

"What planet is this transmission coming from?" asked Anakin.

"Well I cant find a specific planet, but the transmission is coming from a star system on the edge of that galaxy."

"What's Grievous doing there...?" muttered Anakin.

**Chapter 8: Venus**

Location: Sol System, Venus

"Looks like we have arrived," said Count Dooku. "The reason that we came to this planet is to steal a weapon named, the Vex Mythoclast. This weapon is more powerful than an other weapons in our arsenal. If we can find and mass produce it, we will win the war against the republic. It is located deep within the Vault, so we will have to fight our way through."

This "Venus" was a lush jungle. There was green everywhere. On the ground, the abandoned buildings, in the distance.

"Where is the Vault?" a commando droid asked.

Grievous ignored the droid and looked at his holo map, which showed a beacon placed by Count Dooku. It showed the location of the Vault.

"It is this way. Move," Grievous commanded.

As the battalion marched to the Vault of Glass, Dooku felt like he was being watched. Just a feeling, but he knew to trust his instincts.

"Be ready, we are not alone."

All of a sudden, a blue bolt of light clipped one of the lead droids.

_Clones, _Grievous thought. _How did they get here before he did? _He turned around and saw nothing but vegetation.

_Who had fired? Dooku thought._

Then a figure stepped out from cover. It was a monstrosity that kind of reminded Grievous of himself, mostly because it had four arms. It had a spider-like figure, dressed in a red skinsuit with white armor all around. Grievous raised his blaster pistol and shot thrice. The bolts hit the creature, but it merely shrugged them off. Before it could fire back, the rest of the droids fired in a hail of red and disintegrated it.

_What was that? _He thought. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Keep moving," Grievous said.

Eventually, they made it to the Vault of Glass with little trouble. There had been a few skirmishes here and there, but he lost none of his droids to these new creatures. He looked upon the giant door with curiosity. What could possibly be behind it? He saw what looked like one of his super battle droids and shouted at it.

"Hey! Get down here!" Grievous yelled.

Dooku looked closely at the droid. It looked like a normal super battle droid, but something was... off. He looked closer. He suddenly realized that it was a Praetorian, one of the fabled Vex machines. They had been spotted on planets like Tatooine and Dagobah, but he never knew he would find them here.

The "droid" turned around and shot one, single orb of purple light. The orb landed on the edge of his droids and detonated. His droids opened fire on the sentinel of the Vault. The lasers seemed to do nothing to it. Grievous had no choice but run to the "droid" and kill it himself. He took out his two lightsabers and sprinted up the hill toward it. It seemed ready, because it tried to swat Grievous with it's cannon arm. Grievous dodged and swung sideways at the Praetorian. The lightsaber deflected off its shield, but Grievous swung again, and again, and again, finally destroying it and reducing it to parts.

Grievous ordered his commando droids to follow him to the massive door of the Vault of Glass.

As Dooku made his way to the Vault entrance, he thought:_ How do we open this door?_. He wandered around for a bit. _There has to be a way._

**Chapter 9: A War on Two Fronts**

Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and a platoon of Republic Commandos were advancing towards the Sol System on the fastest ship the Republic had in its arsenal. It was equipped with a warp drive that can travel across the whole galaxy in an instant. The sleek, silver shuttle could easily be mistaken for a regular dropship, and was armed as such.

"What's Grievous doing in another galaxy...? muttered Anakin.

"Probably looking for more worlds for the separatists to control," stated Obi Wan.

"Well wherever he is master, we're going to tear him apart," said Ahsoka.

"If it comes to that, we will." stated Anakin.

Ishtar Sink, Venus

Commander Zavala had followed the _Malevolence_ to Venus with about 20 of the best geared and trained guardians that the tower had to offer, including Cayde-6. Ikora had chosen to stay at the tower to keep things under control. On the way to Venus, he made sure to keep his distance from the massive ship, or else it would destroy them all. The dropship took them down the closest it could to the Vault of Glass. He often wondered why these newfound enemies were not tainted by the dark. Maybe they were coming to help them. He was foolish to march the whole Guardian army out like that. He should have tried to negotiate with them, get them to help fight off the Darkness.

_It's too late now. _He thought. He had to finish what had started. After all, their commander had ordered his troops to raise their weapons first.

They moved quickly towards the Vault of Glass, using their sparrows.

General Grievous was currently fighting off a horde of Vex. They had appeared out of nowhere, coming in dark clouds. He had ordered his droids to stand on each of the circular, metallic plates around the Vault, since it seemed to build up a spire, which Count Dooku had said builds a key to unlock the Vault. The Vex Goblins, as Dooku called them, had a power source in the middle of the body, and should be shot there. Dooku was throwing Vex off the hill and going in and slicing Praetorians to pieces. Grievous was doing the same, but had four lightsabers to do it. His commando and super battle droids were holding fairly well also. They were almost sniping the Vex from where they spawned.

_Good,_ Grievous thought. They were holding out well.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi Wan landed on the lush grounds of Venus with their battalion of Clone Commandos. Anakin had told Ahsoka to stay back and watch over the ship. Ahsoka had reluctantly agreed. Anakin and Obi Wan had started to run to the location of Vault, along with the Clones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 10: Alliance**

The Guardians raced to the Vault of Glass, almost there. Zavala was sure that the newcomers couldn't survive the Vex, let alone open the Vault. They had to make it there though, just in case they did and used Vex technology against them. Cayde was driving next to Zavala. Cayde knew to never underestimate the enemy, no matter how screwed they might look. Cayde heard something. Gunshots.

"Zavala, I hear gunshots," said Cayde.

"From the Vault?" asked Zavala.

"Yes."

Zavala thought for a moment and looked at his own troops. He was lucky to have them. They were the highest trained, and the most well armed to fight the Vex and the newcomers. One of them, a hunter nicknamed Odysseus, was driving his sparrow to his left. Odysseus was given his nickname because he had been the one to fight alongside another guardian, a titan nicknamed Athena, after the ancient mythological god of war. They had fought through the Black Garden together, and destroyed the Heart of the Darkness. He was going to need them, because at this rate, they will need to go through the Vault of Glass to find them.

Eventually, they made it to the entrance of the Vault, where a raging battle was commencing. The white droid and a human were wielding swords of light against the Vex and were moving with remarkable agility and speed. There were also more droids, and new ones that the Guardians had never seen before. They moved more fluidly, and were shooting the Vex with pinpoint accuracy. These new droids looked like they were a match for even a Guardian. They had to make a plan.

"Let's just charge 'em," said one of the Guardians.

"No." said Cayde. "We wait them out, let the Vex batter them down, then we strike."

"I agree with Cayde," said Zavala. "These new droids will tear us apart if we charge straight up.

Cayde detected movement in the path that they came from. Cayde raised his rifle, ready to shoot. A man and a group of people with white armor appeared. With the man was another, younger looking man. The older man had orange-brown hair and was dressed in white robes. The younger one was dressed in dark blue robes and had brown hair.

"Hello," said the older man. He had almost a peaceful tone of voice.

Zavala looked at the soldiers. They were looking around, seemingly checking for any threats.

"Who are you?" Zavala asked.

"My name is Obi Wan Kenobi. Me and my soldiers have travelled from another galaxy to yours, if that's believable."

"So you are here to help us, I suppose?"

"Apparently so. We will help you defeat General Grievous, the one droid up there with a lightsaber."

"We better hurry, because they are about to open the Vault doors!"

Everyone looked at the entrance to the Vault. Zavala was right. The droids had held off the Vex and were marching into the Vault.

"Go!" said Obi Wan.

Guardians and Clones alike started to run up to the Vault. They all started to fire up at the line of droids.

The Guardians, especially the hunters, were fast and were almost up the hill when Grievous walked forward, lightsabers out. Odysseus, the lead hunter, was a bladedancer, and as such, was charging at grievous with the other bladedancers. Grievous jumped forward, lightsabers swinging, and instantly killed one of them, slicing him clean in half. Another bladedancer ran at Grievous, actually holding him off. She was ferocious, slicing and stabbing Grievous's mechanical torso and limbs. She even deflected his lightsaber a few times with her electrically charge knife, which in itself impressed Grievous. Odysseus was with her, fighting his left side, dodging his lightsaber attacks and the bolts fired from the droids. Odysseus was more careful than the other hunter, making prescision strikes at his joints, almost fencing with him.

Grievous was surprised at the Guardians' skills in combat. He was having trouble trying to even move his limbs since they were being struck repeatedly by the knives of the Guardians. He saw the rest of them getting closer. _It is time to end this. _He thought.

The female hunter was sure that they were going to defeat this monstrosity, as she was hitting him over and over and over with her knife. She failed to notice that Grievous had more than two arms, as he drew another lightsaber, and as quick as lightning, chopped off her right arm, the one that was holding the knife. She stood there, shocked. Grievous, being too far to reach her and defending against an enraged Odysseus, drew his blaster and shot her thrice, killing her. Grievous then turned his full attention to Odysseus, who was still chopping at him with an animal-like rage. Grievous then realized: everything was quiet. There were no blaster shots, no Guardians fighting, no Clones shooting. Grievous looked at where Count Dooku and his droids were – or, used to be. They had went into the Vault without him. Grievous, shocked by this betrayal, was stabbed in the organ sack by Odysseus. Grievous fell, and then was confronted by Zavala.

"Why are you here?" asked Zavala.

"Like i would tell you..." gasped Grievous.

Grievous sprang up, lightsabers flashing. He swiped at Zavala, and at his disbelief, the lightsaber bounced off his armor as if it hit a deflector shield. Zavala ran at Grievous and simply punched him, channeling his fist of havok into one blow. Grievous went flying off the cliff, disintegrating on he way down. Zavala looked at the Vault entrance and said, "We have no choice but to defend it until it opens."

The battle had been going on for about 5 minutes. The Guardians, who were the most experienced in killing Vex, taught the Clones where to and where to not shoot them. They held them back well, until the Praetorians showed up and the Jedi had to take care of them, often with great difficulty due to their shields. The Vex had started to charge en masse toward the platforms, only to be taken out by the Guardians or the Clones.

"Just like fighting droids," one clone said. as he said it though, he was shot in the head by a hobgoblin, ripping off his upper body.

"Holy hell," said one of the Guardians.

Zavala was doing as he was during the battle at section 1-2; being a steel wall to the Vex. He was absorbing shots like a sponge while tossing grenades and punching Vex that got too close. Cayde was in the back, sniping the Hobgoblins and softening up Praetorians for Obi Wan and Anakin. After 15 minutes of this, the spire was constructed, and the doors opened. All of a sudden, all of the Vex had disappeared. Zavala looked at the remaining soldiers. A few clones had lost their lives to the Vex. two Guardians had died and their ghosts had been destroyed. This was very unlucky, since their ghost was the key to reviving them.

"Shall we go inside?" asked Obi Wan.

"Of course." said Zavala.

After getting their bearings, the two forces made their way into the hell that was the Vault of Glass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 11: The Templar's Lair**

The Clones and Guardians moved slowly through the caverns of the Vault of Glass, warily watching, waiting for something to jump out at them. Three fourth of the guardians hadn't even been to the Vault of Glass before, and did not expect what was going to happen.

Count Dooku was in the midst of a firefight. He and the droids had jumped down into a large area with Vex all over. The Templar's Well. The droids were shooting back at the numerous Vex, and at the same time were guarding 3 bright, glowing pillars. Dooku didn't know why he was doing it, but he had the overwhelming urge to defend the pillars of light. Wave after wave of Vex were swarming up the stars, being blasted back by the commando droids or being dismembered by Dooku's lightsaber. The pillars had finally disappeared, and the remaining Vex had disappeared with it. Dock thought it was over. In his peripheral vision, he saw the army of Guardians and Clones jumping down into the Templar's Lair. Dock knew he could not fight them. He saw a giant pillar with a hole in it. He commanded his droids to go into the pillar and wait there for the Guardians to pass.

Cayde was inspecting the area. He knew, as well as the other Vault of Glass survivors, that a battle had already taken place here. Even though there were no Vex around, he saw bullet holes in the walls and rocks, which had to be fresh. At the same time, Obi Wan and Anakin were surprised that an area like the vault could be built by what they thought were just droids.

Commander Zavala was looking around the small army of soldiers, particularly at the Clone Commandoes. They were an interesting bunch, and surprisingly, they seemed to shoot more accurately than the Guardians, but lacked any of the abilities that the Guardians had. These "Clones" seemed to rely on teamwork more than anything else. He looked ahead and saw the legendary Aegis shield, the one that the famed guardian, Kabr, had built by beating a Gorgon to death and using it's corpse as material to build a shield. Odysseus was waiting there, ready to grab the shield while Athena was on the right side of the Templar's well, waiting to fight the Vex. The Clones were on the right side, along with the Guardians.

"So whats going to happen here?" asked Anakin.

"Odysseus down there will grab the Shield. With it, he will use it to shoot the Templar. When the Templar's shield is down, we will light it up."

"Seems simple enough," said one of the clones.

"Okay I'm grabbing the shield, get ready!" Odysseus grabbed the shield, and was suddenly glowing bright, like a second sun, if there was a sun down there. All of a sudden, a floating machine-like being was floating at the top of the stairs. Instinctively, the clones and some of the less experienced guardians started firing at its impenetrable shield.

"Stop firing!" yelled Zavala. "It's shields are impenetrable!" The Guardians and Clones stopped firing and waited for Odysseus to charge the Aegis. Harpies floated towards them, but as quickly as they came, they were just as easily shot down by the Guardians and Clones. Odysseus charged the shield, braced himself, and let loose an orb of pure light towards the Templar. The ball of light impacted the Templar's shield, and shattered, destroying the barrier. Usually, a fire team of six guardians would venture into the Vault, and they would need to destroy the barrier many times to be able to harm the templar, but no one had ever been able to destroy the Templar itself. That was not the case this time. A blizzard of bullets went flying towards the templar, dismantling it chunk by chunk until it was no more.

"Holy hell" Athena said. "That was awesome." "We need to keep moving," Anakin said. "Dooku must have made it farther into the Vault."

So they ventured off even deeper into the Vault of Glass, unprepared to face the real danger of The Vault.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 12: The Gorgon's Maze**

Count Dooku watched as The Clones and Guardians went through the doorway. It was time to go. He didn't want to get lost in the Vault.

"Watch out everyone," Athena warned. "From what I've heard, the Gorgon's Maze is up ahead. If it sees you, you are dead."

"Well thats good to know," one of the clones said.

After a long walk, they entered a vast cave. There were huge rock formations everywhere, and there was fire erupting from cracks in the ground. There was what looked like a glowing harpy up ahead, its "back" turned toward the newcomers. One of the Guardians raised her gun. Cade held her gun down.

"Don't. Shoot." he said.

"So what are we going to do?" Obi Wan asked.

"We have to find our way around the Gorgons." Zavala said.

"I'll lead the way," Cayde said. He went right, following what looked like a river. The rest of the Guardians and Clones followed him. Except one. One of the Guardians, a titan who had just been resurrected by his ghost, came out of the entrance of the Maze.

"Hello?" He called.

He heard a slight beeping noise, and saw a harpy up ahead. He knew he could kill a harpy, and ran straight for it.

The Guardians and Clones heard a scream, and then all was quiet.

"Did you hear that? one of the Guardians said.

"Crap, did someone fall behind?" Cayde asked. He did a head count of both the guardians and the clones. They were all there, but something didn't... feel right, like he missed something. He brushed the feeling off, and led the Guardians and clones up a stone pillar that was leaning on an overhang. He saw a hole in the wall, certainly the way out, since there were no gorgons that went near it. Cayde saw a ledge that was just within jumping distance.

"See that ledge there?" he pointed forward. "We need to jump that."

"No problem," said Anakin.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about the Clones." Anakin turned to the Clones, who looked nervous. They did have a reason to be nervous, since the gap was much farther than a normal clone could jump, and even some Guardians were looking nervous as well, terrified, even. They know the legacy of the Gorgons, the Harpy-looking Vex that could erase anything from existence, and there were about three below them. The Gorgons were oblivious to the Guardians and the Clones, but a sudden movement, a loud sound, and they would be on them in an instant.

"Okay, I guess we will have to jump," said one of the Clones.

"Crap," said one of he other Clones.

One at a time, both Guardians and Clones took turns jumping across the gap. Suddenly, a Clone slipped on the other ledge and fell to the bottom. He landed hard, and the Gorgons were on him in a millisecond. After that, there was... nothing. None of the Clones, Jedi, or Guardians remembered what had happened. After about 10 minutes, almost everyone had made it to the other side of the gap. The rest had fallen into the Gorgons and were erased.

"Okay, now we run." Cayde pointed the gaping hole in the wall.

"Alright, I just hope I don't run into any of those Gorgons, I don't want to know what happens when someone gets caught by them."

"Ok... RUN!" Cayde said. The Guardians and Clones sprinted for the hole, luckily not getting caught by the Gorgons. Everyone made it to the exit, and still ran through.

They made it to a large drop, and they saw rocks appearing out of thin air.

"Okay," said Athena. "These platforms will appear in a pattern. When I tell you to, jump with me." They waited, and waited. A platform appeared below them.

"Jump!" yelled Athena. The small army jumped onto the platform, almost falling off. Another one appeared, and everyone jumped again. Then as another one appeared and everybody jumped, one of the Guardians, a Warlock, landed wrong and collapsed.

"Dammit!" he yelled. Anakin made a grab for the wounded Guardian, but Odysseus pulled him back.

"He won't make it with a broken ankle," he said. Another platform appeared and everyone except the Warlock jumped to the platform and then to the safety of the ledge. The platform disappeared under the Warlock as he fell into the maw of darkness beneath them.

The group somberly made their way toward the entrance to the depths of the Vault. They stood in front of a large door. Then the door opened to a reddish room. The group walked through the room and then came to the end of the Vault of Glass.

**Chapter 13: An Unexpected Twist**

They entered the massive room. It was filled with floating bits of glass and debris, but there were no Vex.

"What the hell?" said Odysseus. "Atheon is supposed to be right there," he pointed to the large portal which dominated the room. As he pointed to the portal, it started to shimmer, and someone walked out of it. The person, a Guardian Titan, donned bronze colored armor which reminded Odysseus of the Vex. The Titan was also wearing a helmet with a single red dot in the middle of it.

"What?" Zavala said. This couldn't be. But he knew it was true. The Titan who had stepped out of the portal was one of the most legendary Guardians in known history: Kabr, The Legionless. But he knew that this was not Kabr, because Kabr had said, "The next time I speak, I am not Kabr." Kabr was consumed by the Darkness, and it was only a matter of time before he would attack.

"GET DOWN!" Obi Wan screamed as Kabr had seemingly grabbed a machine gun out of thin air. As Kabr fired at the small army, both Clones and Guardians who were not quick enough had been gunned down. Kabr had killed a quarter of the soldiers in one fell swoop.

"Anakin and I will try and flank him, so you need to provide suppressing fire," said Obi Wan.

"Right," said Zavala. He threw down a defender's bubble shield and started shooting at Kabr as Anakin and Obi Wan ran in opposite sides toward the towering Titan. The rounds fired at Kabr merely burst into fragments or bounced off as soon as they made contact with his armor. Kabr was unfazed by the hail of bullets. Cayde had his golden gun out, putting high powered shots everywhere on his body. All of them ricocheted off of the armor without making a scratch. Anakin had made it to Kabr and was pulling his arm back to swing at Kabr. Kabr moved with surprising speed, and grabbed the blade of the lightsaber.

"What the..." Anakin muttered. Obi Wan was already swinging at Kabr, but Kabr simply slapped the lightsaber out of the air and kicked him in the gut, knocking him out cold. The lightsaber clattered to the ground. Kabr, who was still holding on to Anakin's lightsaber, grabbed Anakin and threw him at the wall of Guardians and Clones. Anakin flew into the group and toppled some of them. Bladedancers were running toward Kabr, their knives glowing with arc light. Kabr grabbed one by her throat, crushing it and killing her. He threw her corpse at one of the other Bladedancers, who dodged out of the way. He lunged at Kabr, slicing at him. The knife bounced off his armor, but the Bladedancer wouldn't give up. He swung wildly at Kabr, but it was useless. Kabr grabbed the Bladedancer by his arm, and slammed him violently into the ground, killing him. Odysseus spotted something that was materializing behind Kabr, in the portal. He didn't see it at first, but then he saw a gun-like silhouette forming. It was awkwardly shaped, and looked alienlike. It had a yellow color, and glowed with a brilliant light. Odysseus ran for the gun.

"Wait, Odysseus, where are you going?" Athena yelled. Odysseus had no time to explain. If this gun works, then it may be the key to defeating Kabr. He decided to run through the center, where Kabr was facing off against some striker titans. As he ran past, Kabr landed a powerful punch against one of the titans, caving in the armor and pulverizing his ribs and internal organs. The titan dropped, fatally wounded, but not dead. Odysseus had no time to keep looking. He grabbed the alien gun off of the ground. He then realized something: The alien weapon fitted right into his human hands. He didn't have time to think about it though, as he saw Kabr finish off the last titan, curb stomping his head in. Kabr looked like he had enough. He charged straight towards the line of Guardians and Clones. Odysseus quickly lined up a shot using the strange scope that the weapon had, and fired at Kabr's back. He felt the gun kick, a lot, and saw a single orange bolt of light shoot out of the barrel and slam into Kabr's back. To everybody's amazement, the bolt struck the armor like a hammer, melting through it like wax. Kabr turned to Odysseus in a rage, but the Guardians and Clones opened fire on Kabr's exposed backside. Bullets went through his pale, ghostlike flesh, but he wouldn't go down. He still charged toward Odysseus, who was rapidly shooting bolts at Kabr's torso. The bolts melted through the thick armor, searing his skin. Kabr still wouldn't give up. He still ran at Odysseus, but was weakening. Odysseus continued to open fire at Kabr until finally, he fell like a rock. Kabr stopped moving, and the red light on his helmet went out. Odysseus was worn out, but his senses were still razor sharp. He pointed to the entrance, where Count Dooku was standing there with about twenty of his commando droids and ten super battle droids, as the Jedi, who were still knocked out, called them.

"Im sorry I have to intrude on your victory, but I seek a weapon, hidden in this very vault. He looked around at the Guardians and Clones, lightsaber drawn.

"It is called the Mythoclast, and I am certain one of you has it.

"Go to Hell!" Athena yelled, and charged at Dooku. Dooku stepped back, and the super battle droids stepped forward. Athena shoulder charged into them, knocking them down like pins. She swung at Dooku, who sidestepped her blow. As he did, he looked up, and saw Odysseus holding the gun. He jumped over Athena and ran up the stairs. He tried to grab the gun using the force, but Odysseus held fast. Athena was on the base of the stairs when she heard Odysseus yell.

"Stay back!" he yelled at her. He summoned arc energy into his combat knife, and ran at Dooku. He swung at him, but Dooku blocked the strike with his lightsaber. Odysseus struck lower, aiming for the legs. Dooku blocked him effortlessly. Odysseus tried to throw an arc wave at Dooku by swinging his knife through the air. The wave traveled towards Dooku, who canceled it out with a force blast. While a battle was raging on the steps, it was another story at the entrance. The Guardians and clones, who severely outnumbered the droids, wiped them out effortlessly. The Guardians and Clones looked up at the battle raging above them. Anakin and Obi Wan had finally woken up, and started running up towards the stairs. Odysseus was losing strength, but he knew this feeling all too well. He refused to give in. He had fought against the darkness on Earth, Venus, Mars, the moon, and he had even destroyed the Black Heart with Athena by his side. He will survive this. He fought harder, forcing Dooku into the defense. He had enough time between strikes to see Anakin and Obi Wan swing their lightsabers at Dooku. He never knew what hit him. Dooku collapsed to the ground, dead. Odysseus looked at the Vex Mythoclast, shimmering in his hand.

"I need to take this back to the tower." is all he said before he left for orbit.

**Chapter 14: Victory**

"Guardians, we have seemingly made new friends," he gestured to the Clones and the Jedi. "And new enemies. This victory shows us that we are not alone, in this fight, for the Jedi have promised supplies to us to aid the war effort. I cannot explain in words the bravery the people have shown when they walked through the Vault. Alive or dead, they will forever be remembered as heroes."

The Guardians cheered, and celebrated. Their names may be forgotten, but their actions will live on in the hearts of many Guardians to come, and their bravery will pass on as well, as future Guardians venture into uncharted territory, to reclaim their Golden Age.


End file.
